Without a Clan
by mavow1
Summary: We all know that Sakura's parents are civilians but what if her father was actually from a shinobi clan and that she was conceived after a drunken night? Join 'not-so-useless' Sakura as she begins her path no just as a kunoichi but a illegitimate heir of the Yamanaka clan.


**A/N Well this is my first fic please do not be too hard to judge. All reviews are welcome I'll be trying to make this fic updated regularly. Goal is to complete this and get past 150 000 words. Now on we go!:D**

_~ In life you play the cards you are dealt but that doesn't mean you can't try for a better hand._

Chapter 1

Inoichi was smashed at the bar the keeper had already asked him if he was alright when she poured his 12th cup only thing really keeping him balanced was his shinobi skills. There was a tap of the door opening when a women entered the bar she had purpink hair which was done up in a bun she sat at the other side of the bar and ordered a drink.

While Inoichi was quite drunk (no denying that) he wasn't drunk enough to be blind to how beautiful the women sitting across the bar from him was and so in that guiding fact approached said women.

She looked in her early 20s with and had big beautiful brown eyes that were on him.

He introduced himself with a exaggerated bow and asked if she needed company for the night. She looked quizzed at him before nodding.

They talked he didn't know much of what she said beside the way her lush lips were moving when he blurted out "Your beautiful" And pulled her into a kiss leaning down and putting his arm around her waist, she fought for a moment then relaxed as he whispered into her ear softly. She blushed. They went back to drinking and talking she blushing when ever he looked her way until they were told the bar was closing and had to leave to their rooms or out of the inn.

As she went for the front door he grabbed her hand asking for her to stay pleadingly.

For a long moment it looked as if she was going to say no before she nervously spluttered "O-okay. . ."

Inoichi lead her to the upstairs to his door before opening it where he pulled her in and pushed her against the wall and kissed her while undoing her cloths before slamming the door laughing and giggling all the while.

They continued to the bathroom already already half-stripped they lost the rest of the cloths when Inoichi turned the shower on.

Fujiko nervously waited out when Inoichi turned to meet her she was covering her modesty.

He slowly plied her hands away and pulled her into another kiss before bringing her into the warm shower.

An hour later they exited the steaming bathroom door together cloth in towels and fell onto the bed.

It was awhile before Inoichi began to kiss her fingers softly creeping slowly up to her collar bone before trailing down her chest whispering sweet nothings to her.

Fugiko giggled and laughed happily as she moved towards him and confessed "I think I love you."

He looked up into her brown eyes from his work and smiled.  
>"I think I love you as well."<p>

A couple of hours later they were both exhausted in a sleep filled bliss.

The next day Inoichi woke up in his house with a killer head ache. When he tried to recall the day before all he got were blank spaces. He searched his body for clues only to find that his Yamanaka necklace his mother had gifted him with was gone.

A sudden throbbing pain in the head was telling him that now would be a good time to ask his angry fiance pleadingly if she could make him a hang over cure while he tried to put his thoughts back together.

With a new set of clean clothes he found in his draw he went down stairs tip-toeing hoping to see if his fiance was still angry about his moodiness lately because of his sensei's death.

When he saw her fixing lunch humming happily he let out a sigh of relief then smell of food met his nose. While his head still felt heavy and throbbed like a pendal clock his stomach was quite empty.

He moved up behind his civilian wife when he put a hand on her she jumped a bit having forgot she had a shinobi boyfriend before relaxing into his embrace.

"Dear, lunch is almost ready, I made your favourite as celebration on making up." she said with a smile.

When Inoichi didn't respond she hugged him and said " I was so surprised when you came back home this morning and kissed me asking for forgiveness."

Inoichi's thoughts were going a mile a minute when he concluded that in his drunken self he had come home from the inn and asked to make up with his soon to be wife. Smiling at his girlfriend he silently congratulated his drunken self for completing the mission. After all the fighting they had been going through in the last month he had been almost ready to call off the engagement but now everything was fixed and while he didn't know what they had talked about together he figured he could play it off. He smiled.

In a hotel room across the village a purplink haired women waited anxiously playing with a necklace. He had wrote her a note saying he would return. She waited patiently, soft brown eyes gazing out of the window at the reds beginning to stain the afternoon sky.

She would wait.

**A/N: Okay first chapter done, btw I don't know how many glasses it takes a shinobi to get drunk but I think its close to that. If not I still don't know how many drinks it takes a normal person to get drunk (I'm not a drinker). I don't know many japanese foods so it was either "favorite food" or "sushi" lol.**


End file.
